Strawberry Panic ! Chapter 1  Nagisa x Shizuma
by xXStarGazer2Xx
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is basically about how Shizuma gets a disease and Nagisa doesn't want her to die .  Kinda like Shizuma and Kaori</html>


The cold, autumn breeze blew against Nagisa pale face. As she leisurely strolled down seas of orange and yellow leaves she arrived at her destination. However, tears began to pour down her face, they shimmered in the dim light. She noticed that arms around her thin waist, holding her in a tight embrace. Her dazed eyes stared at the familiar face. Shizuma laid her amber eyes on her crystal tears, she wiped them away with her finger. She brushed her moonlight-silver hair out of her face, as Nagisa returned the embrace to her, gently grasping her. Her moaping face was pressed against Shizuma's chest. Shizuma caressed Nagisa face, as she moved her silk burgundy hair out of her face. Nagisa felt a light kiss on her head, as she smiled.

"Shizuma, we will be together forever right?" stuttered Nagisa as she fiddled with her fingers.

Staring at Nagisa, Shizuma replied, "Of course, we will."

"Let's not stay here. It makes me worried," said Nagisa sending a cheerful smile back.

"Okay, Let's go -" gasped Shizuma as she collapsed on the ground, sending leaves flying in the breeze.

"SHIZUMA!" Nagisa shrieked.

As Shizuma, slowly opened her eyes, she squinted as she saw a blurs. She was in a bland room where everything was white. While she looked around she saw Nagisa, sound asleep on a wooden chair by her bed. She gradually leaned toward her trying to give her a hug, but her head started pounding. Her heart was racing from the agonizing pain in her head. She let out a blatant scream. Shizuma's hands covered her red face as she tried to reach for Nagisa. All she could think about was Nagisa. She felt a comforting touch on her arm, when she noticed it has Nagisa's gentle hands. Shizuma couldn't handle seeing Nagisa's worried face in front of her. She took heavy breaths as she began to calm down. By the time the nurse came, Shizuma had pasted out on Nagisa's lap.

The next day, Nagisa hardly got any sleep. She was too busy worrying about Shizuma. She let out long sigh as she headed out to buy flowers for Shizuma. The flower shop was crowed but she managed to escape with a mix of flowers. However she runs into Tamao.

"Nagisa? I haven't seen you since the Etoile election," Tamao said.

"Oh. Ahaha. I really need to go now. I'll talk to you later by-" Nagisa gasped, as Tamao snatched her wrist, "Tamao. . ."

"Don't leave. I want you to stay with me," mumbled Tamao, "Kyaa. I'm so sorry Nagisa. I will leave now. Bye.

"Bye Tamao," Nagisa whimpered, as she saw Tamao sprint away.

_What has gotten into Tamao? She was acting weird. I hope she is okay too. Shizuma is sick, i need to help her. Only if i was better, i could have protected her. =_= _

When Nagisa arrived at the hospital, she noticed Shizuma was sitting up. But she still looked very pale as she leaned more over to her left. Nagisa tip toed toward Shizuma, hoping she wouldn't notice her. However, the Shizuma Nagisa knew would catch her right away. But she didn't.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa called, "Shizuma!"

"Nagisa . . . ." Shizuma wheezed gesturing for her to hold her hand.

"Shizuma. . . Are you feeling better?" she said, stroking Shizuma's thin hair.

"yes ... all because you are here,"

"I don't want to close you."

"As do I. But It's almost the end of my journey."

"NO! Its not. It cant be. You said we would be together forever!"

"But. I dont think i can make for another month. The doctor said i only have a week."

"no ... it cant be ..."

"Nagisa, Dont leave please,"

Nagisa frustratedly sprinted out of the hospital, and into the bare streets. She releases a frustrated scream. To her surprise, Tamao had approached her. Gently caressing her pale face as she wiped away her tears. Nagisa had a short glimpse of Shizuma wiping away her tears. She grabbed Tamao and wrapped her arms around her. Softly Tamoa stroked her head, comforting her, making her forget about Shizuma.

"Nagisa . . ." Tamao whispered.

"Tamao! Shizuma is the worst! She lied to me! I hate her!" Nagisa screamed in frustration.

"Ssshh. Nagisa, just forget about dumb Shizuma. Why have her when you can have me?"

"Tamao. . ."

_Shizuma_

_Why did she go? I never intended for her to be so upset with me. I'm such a fool to think we would be together. I wish that Nagisa was mine. Only mine. Kaori, I'll be seeing you soon. _

Shuck.

The sliding door opened opened. Shizuma sat up, eyes opened wide and flat out surprised. Miyuki stood firmly infront of her. She let out a a large breath of air, as she sat down beside Shizuma. Laying her hand on Shinzuma's forehead, she quickly moved it across her face, making a cold sound. The room stayed in silence.

"Miyuki, why did you come? Just to slap me?" Shizuma asked, rubbing the mark mark on her face.

"YOU FOOL! Quit playing that act! You already hurt Nagisa, you shouldn't hurt anymore! If you loved her than forget about Kaori!" yelled Miyuki.

"Miyuki . . . I don't," stuttered Shizuma, with a surprised look on her face, " I don't care about her anymore. I only care about Nagisa. She is precious to me. I would give up my life just for her. Kaori, I'm sorry."


End file.
